


Jaulas

by ada



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ada/pseuds/ada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Pan sabe qué hacer con sus flaquezas: las encierra para que no vean la luz del día nunca jamás.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaulas

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers S3. Evidentemente, relación disfuncional porque es Pan, aunque se puede considerar gen sin problema.  
> Escrito en el [meme inspiracional](http://samej.livejournal.com/158902.html). Tengo que darle todo el crédito a [](http://darkilluz.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://darkilluz.livejournal.com/)**darkilluz** , que fue la que me dio la idea en dicho meme. También: primera vez en el fandom, así que voy a entrar un poquito en pánico. Gracias.

La sombra trae a una niña esta vez. Él no quiere a la chica, quiere a los hermanos. Una chica vale lo mismo que veinte niños, y Pan no necesita inteligencia e ingenio: él quiere lealtad ciega en su pequeño ejército personal. Sólo los chicos abandonados y sin familia le proporcionan esa fe incuestionable. Sabe que con la niña tendrá que hacerlo de forma diferente, tendrá que usar la zanahoria en lugar del palo.

Pero también sabe que lo conseguirá, porque Peter Pan nunca falla.

-

En el instante en que sus pies descalzos se hunden bajo la arena suave y cálida de Nunca Jamás, Wendy olvida por completo las palabras de Bae: la magia siempre tiene un precio. La magia es peligrosa. Wendy observa su alrededor, donde la sombra la ha dejado caer con delicadeza, y sólo puede creer en la magia de ese lugar. Es como una de las aventuras que relata por la noche a John y Michael, pero real: allí, delante de sus ojos. Huele el agua salada y nota el aire fresco en sus mejillas. No es un sueño.

Entonces ve al chico salir de entre la espesa jungla: alto, erguido. La recibe con una sonrisa, con brazos abiertos. Le promete sirenas, piratas y una vida eterna de aventuras. De historias que contar. De oyentes ávidos de escucharla. Y Wendy siente que no se quiere marchar, _nunca jamás._.

-

Los chicos perdidos no quieren una niña, ni una madre. Quieren correr con pies sucios, cazar en la jungla, escalar árboles y matar a los piratas de Hook.

Sin embargo, desde la primera vez que Wendy llegó a la isla, todos se reúnen cada noche junto al fuego y la escuchan atentamente mientras narra un cuento.

En la penumbra, Peter Pan sonríe.

-

Wendy aún no escucha la música, y Peter frunce el ceño.

Es feliz en Nunca Jamás: cuida de los niños perdidos y se ha ganado su cariño, la deja actuar como una madre y que regañe a los chicos de vez en cuando, cuenta historias, la lleva a ver sirenas y pasean en las playas bajo la luz de la luna, tal y como a ella le gusta.

Pero cuando Pan toca, ella no escucha nada. Wendy no está perdida, está de paso y aún conserva el recuerdo de su familia. Todavía.

-

Le construye una casita en el árbol. Le dice que ahora su hogar está allí: con los niños perdidos. Con _él_. Esa noche, Peter le roba el beso secreto, ése que permanecía escondido en la comisura de sus labios. Wendy ríe y se sonroja. No sabe que la ha encerrado en una jaula, donde él la podrá conservar hasta que arrastre a sus hermanos a Nunca Jamás.

Antes de marcharse por la ventana, Peter le toca una canción; y Wendy parece escuchar las primeras notas.

-

En Nunca Jamás sólo hay una regla: obedece a Pan. Los niños perdidos la entienden y la cumplen, sin excepción. Es el precio a pagar por la vida que llevan, por haber sido rescatados de sus hogares llenos de padres abusivos o de las calles llenas de suciedad. Un precio que bien vale la pena.

Tras muchas lunas en la isla, Wendy es la primera en preguntar _por qué_. No con impetuosidad, ni con rebeldía. Sólo una pizca de incredulidad y curiosidad, porque en el fondo Wendy no entiende a los niños perdidos y no concibe la idea de que sigan ciegamente los caprichos de un chico como Peter – aventurero y lleno de sorpresas, sí, pero también orgulloso y egocéntrico. Así son los chicos, ¿no?

Ante la pregunta de Wendy, todos callan.

Peter se alza del tronco donde permanece sentado y la mira. No hay ninguna expresión en su rostro, pero sí unos ojos claros como ascuas de fuego que arden incandescentes.

 _Porque no quieres saber lo que sucede si no lo haces_ , le contesta.

Ésa es la primera vez que Wendy siente miedo en Nunca Jamás. Que siente miedo de Peter Pan.

-

Empieza a notar diferencias. Detalles que siempre estuvieron ahí, pero Wendy se da cuenta de que antes nunca prestó atención. Todas las noches, después de su cuento, los niños se acurrucan junto al fuego. En vez de volver a su casita del árbol se queda allí, escondida entre arbustos. Y lo escucha: los sollozos. Los ve temblar. Uno de ellos susurra _mamá_ en sueños.

Entonces llega Peter con su flauta, con esa música que ella apenas puede escuchar en susurros, y se hace el silencio en el campamento. Un silencio mortífero.

Por un momento, Wendy desea sentir el efecto de la música: porque sabe que esa canción quita las dudas y el miedo, y ella empieza a estar muy asustada. También sabe que la música te atrapa. Y comienza a sentir que, su función, es la de condenarte a Nunca Jamás.

Cuando Peter deja de tocar, en la penumbra siente sus ojos clavados en ella. Aunque se esconda, él la ve. Lo siente. Wendy echa a correr hacia su casita del árbol.

-

El desafío de Wendy le enfada, le hace sentir una ira que no había despertado en mucho tiempo. Pero también le produce otro sentimiento: emoción, casi entusiasmo. Lleva más años en esa isla de los que nunca disfrutó en su vida pasada, siglos enteros: toda una eternidad, y siempre había conseguido lo que se proponía. Todos comían de su mano. Los niños perdidos lo obedecen, el capitán Hook le teme y acata sus órdenes con pasmosa facilidad; pero Wendy, de alguna forma, se ha enfrentado a él. Se ha convertido en un reto. Una _antagonista_ a su papel principal de rey de la isla.

Con sus normas sobre los niños perdidos, con sus ademanes maternales, con sus _por qué_. Él mismo ha pavimentado ese camino al dejarla libre como un pájaro.

Y ahora va a deleitarse con su obra: conseguirá a los hermanos de Wendy, pero se quedará con ella. Hará que se hunda bajo su yugo, y cuanto más difícil resulte, más satisfactorio será.

-

Poco después, Peter Pan ordena que Wendy abandone la isla. Ella quiere sentir alivio, pero no puede: presiente que hay algo más. El miedo vuelvo. Se dice a sí misma que Peter Pan es sólo otro chico perdido, pero una parte de su conciencia la advierte de que es _más_.

Antes de que la sombra la arrastre por el cielo estrellado, Peter acorta la distancia y, en un murmullo, le susurra al oído:

 _Volverás tú sola, Wendy,_ querida. _Volverás y te quedarás aquí para siempre. Conmigo. Porque voy a llevarme a tus hermanos, y tú regresarás conmigo._

Wendy tiembla y promete que no dejará que se lleven a John y Michael, y que nunca jamás volverá a esa isla, ni a Peter Pan.

-

Peter ha conseguido un niño perdido. Uno muy especial. Uno que se le escapó tiempo atrás, y la venganza sabe tan dulce que se deleita en ella: el destino ha querido que no sea otro que el querido capitán Hook quien le entregue al hijo del Oscuro. Peter ve una suerte de justicia poética en todo aquello, una muestra de lo retorcido que podía ser el universo. Y le gustaba.

Sin embargo, hay una pieza que sigue faltando en Nunca Jamás a pesar de su adquisición. No quiere admitirlo, pero la necesita allí. Soltó a su pequeño pajarito, su _querida_ Wendy con la seguridad de que regresaría. Y sabe que lo hará; pero se descubre a sí mismo más impaciente por que suceda de lo que había previsto.

-

Wendy es su opuesto, el único peón que no ha sido capaz de controlar. La única que cuestionó la autoridad del rey no proclamado de Nunca Jamás. Peter siente odio y _quiere_ odiarla, quiere arrancarle las entrañas y exhibirla como castigo para el resto de la isla; pero no puede hacerlo, y es _eso_ lo que más le enfurece. Porque Pan disfruta sabiendo que tiene un enemigo en ella, que Wendy le teme y detesta y que se rebelará contra él.

Wendy es una amenaza a su reinado de terror en Nunca Jamás, y la satisfacción será mayor si consigue atrapar y controlar esa amenaza. Es una fuerza y debilidad a partes iguales, y no _puede_ deshacerse de ella. Una vez Pan entiende esa realidad y la acepta, ya sabe lo que hacer cuando vuelva el pajarito: construir una jaula y encerrarla para la eternidad, porque eso es lo que hace con sus flaquezas. Las encierra para que no vean la luz del día _nunca jamás_.

-

Finalmente, el pajarito vuelve y esta vez la sombra la lanza con violencia sobre un claro en la jungla. Está oscuro, pero Wendy ya no tiene miedo. Ha venido a salvar a Bae, a hacer frente por fin al demonio de Nunca Jamás.

Porque ahora sabe que Peter Pan no es un niño perdido: es un diablo, un lobo con piel de cordero. Esa noche que pasó fuera de casa se convirtió en meses, quizás años, bajo el embrujo de la isla y de Peter Pan. Wendy ha cambiado y ahora su desafío a Pan no será inconsciente como la primera vez. Ahora busca el enfrentamiento.

Y lo encuentra, pero Pan ya está tres pasos por delante.

-

Le acaricia la mejilla, como quien siente fascinación por su nueva adquisición. Le susurra que _ya la advirtió_ , que ya le dijo que ella sola volvería a buscarlo. A _él_. Que ahora es suya y que ya tiene la respuesta a su porqué. Wendy quiere llorar, aunque ninguna lágrima escapa de sus ojos.

Se aferra a los barrotes de la jaula y la sensación de miedo vuelve a crecer, como un virus que se extiende por su cuerpo. Ya no tiene ni la falsa imagen de una casita en el árbol: ahora es todo crudo y real. Una celda con barrotes, y su captor sin la máscara de traviesa inocencia.

Ahora, más que nunca, Wendy es un pájaro enjaulado. Y Peter Pan dibuja una sonrisa pérfida mientras contempla a _su_ presa encerrada para el resto de sus días.

Porque, a pesar de todo, a pesar de _Wendy_ , Peter Pan nunca falla.

**-fin-**


End file.
